


Queen you shall be

by Alnaira



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Gen, Minor Character Death, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/pseuds/Alnaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть тебе королевой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen you shall be

Кэл'сайи была не первой, кто заметил слабость императора. Взгляд, прежде прямой и тяжелый — о, как не решались его встретить даже самые мужественные — помутнел; старость, словно паразит-древоточец, уже подъела разум. Императрица, мать Кэл'сайи, это знала, и личный медик, и глава Стражи. Должно быть, они собирались скрывать недуг до конца, позабыв, на чем Ши'ар возвели первый трон.  
Возможность — вот что увидела и узнала Кэл'сайи Нерамани, старшая дочь и наследница императора.  
Она была не первой, но только у неё хватило силы взять свое. Игра генов подарила Кэл'сайи черты далеких предков Ши'ар. Крылья, способные к полетам, поднимались за её плечами, волосы заменяли перья, а когти на руках с легкостью рассекали плоть. Это был дар, благословение, которым боги отметили Кэл'сайи как достойную. Брата её Д'Кена и сестру Лиландру они оставили подобными всем остальным Ши'ар.  
Птицей Смерти назвали Кэл'сайи; имя это стало выше Нерамани. Его уважали, произносили, боясь и почитая, как и должно.  
С какой ненавистью кричала Лиландра, обнаружив трупы матери и отца.  
Ши'ар, заключила Кэл'сайи, вынужденная бежать из тюрьмы, куда её посмели бросить, сами выбрали свою судьбу. Не переменившись в лице, она выслушала новость о коронации Д'Кена и не пожелала больше оставаться в пределах империи. Лишь на корабле Кэл'сайи дала выход своему разочарованию. Что ж, у неё оставались союзники. Есон, повелитель спартоев, мог бы стать одним из них; младшие братья Ши'ар, в здравомыслии они их обошли.  
Убийца матери, кричала Лиландра. Д'Кену было все равно, но в его глазах расплывалась знакомая тень. Недостойный, точно их отец, со слабым разумом — о Шарра и Ку'фри! — подлинное наказание для Ши'ар. Как хохотала Кэл'сайи, услышав, что интрига братца с кристаллом М'Краан превратилась в грандиозное унижение. Зрелище гнева Феникса стало бы наслаждением для неё.  
Д'Кен больше не был соперником, с которым стоило считаться. А вот Лиландра, прелестная Лиландра, которую сделали императрицей в благодарность, оказалась сложнее. Впрочем, с ней Кэл'сайи справиться могла. Тень крыльев Феникса навечно будет за спиной сестрицы, и это, как и недовольство консерваторов, скоро её погубит.  
Бери, благословили боги Кэл'сайи. Птицей Смерти её звали, наставницей для лучших из лучших, Имперской Стражи. Она забрала свое. С высоты своего трона, в сиянии крыльев и короны, Кэл'сайи смотрела на миры Ши'ар и торжествовала. Скруллы, посмевшие унизить её, жестоко поплатились. Все они, и Лиландра, прелестная Лиландра, в блеске своего шлема, что глядела на метку Апокалипсиса в новом облике Кэл'сайи.  
Войной сделал её он. Но Кэл'сайи была Птицей Смерти.  
Она очнулась собой в тюрьме и увидела другого узника. Мутанта-землянина, нет презреннее существ в Галактике. Кэл'сайи посмотрела в его глаза и узнала тень, застлавшую зрачки.  
Жажду, равную её.  
Миры Кри так красиво горят.

***

Он любит её.  
Он любит их всех — скруллов, и Кри, и Ши'ар, и бадунов, и многие миллиарды рас по всей Вселенной. Так много их было, но лишь Дард'ван могли ясно слышать Его голос. Каждое слово они записали в Книгу Миров. Сменялись поколения, расцветала империя скруллов, а Дард'ван терпеливо ждали. Наконец в непостижимой милости своей Он открыл вернейшим слугам грядущее. Как только знание это коснулось принцессы Веранке, она прозрела и обратилась к народу подвластной ей планеты.  
Так много их было, членов императорской семьи, наместников миров и секторов. Доррек VII правил всеми скруллами, от последнего слуги до собственной дочери Анелль. В прежней жизни, убогой, без истины, дарованной Дард'ван, Веранке встречала её при дворе и слушала, но по-другому. Столица шуршала вся от шепотков: Доррек, король, убийца, предатель скруллов, жена ненавидит его, богатые и бедные, которые были богатыми, ненавидят его.  
Он — любит. Он любит их всех.  
Волна грядет, говорила Веранке своим голосом Его слова. Миры скруллов будут уничтожены. Но империя не падет. Мы сделаем новой колыбелью завещанную нам планету. Он любит нас. Он передал нам Землю.  
Дард'ван выбрали слушать Его, а Веранке выбрали делать так, чтобы Его услышали. В одеждах принцессы и лохмотьях нищенки она ходила от скрулла к скруллу и говорила. Сердце её терзалось любовью к ним и состраданием за то, что грядет.  
Пожиратель Миров, шептала Веранке; пророки со страниц Книги вторили ей.  
Анелль, будущая королева, надежда скруллов, тоже слушала. Р'Кллл, нынешняя королева, затаившая месть жена, тоже слушала. В лице обеих была печаль, но они не поверили Веранке. Тогда она взяла с собой тех, кто прозрел, и вошла в тронный зал императора Доррека.  
В пустыне, где её оставили умирать, не было ни одного разумного существа. Ветер нес красную пыль в убежище Веранке. Она чертила на твердой истрескавшейся земле строки из Книги Миров. В лохмотьях её едва угадывались одежды принцессы. Тишина баюкала памятью о Его голосе.  
Когда пришла волна, Веранке молчала. Корабли опустились вокруг её убежища, смыкаясь кольцом, словно толпа глухих и слепых в тот день. Пилоты встали на колени в красную пыль и склонили головы. Тронный мир уничтожен, сказали они. Миллионы мертвы. Король Доррек мертв. Принцесса Анелль мертва. Остатки флота еле спаслись.  
И теперь вы пришли ко мне, сказала Веранке. Её голос после долгого молчания царапал горло, скрежетал, мучая уши. Так странно было говорить вслух.  
Да, моя королева, ответили ей прозревшие и проводили на корабль. Веранке была, как и Он, милосердна, потому позволила им это.  
Он любит меня.  
Веранке произнесла, стоя над тысячами скруллов Сатриани, новой столицы империи: Земля — наш священный дом. Так было предсказано.  
Теперь её слушали все.

***

Десятое Царство мерцало, как россыпь сокровищ, на вершине Иггдрасиля. Серебряные дворцы были в нем, и самоцветные сады; воины носили золотые доспехи, оттеняющие белоснежные крылья. Ангелы в мастерстве своем и блеске превосходили даже асов, и этого ни Бор, ни сын его Один им не простили.  
Самой прекрасной, самой искусной и самой гордой среди них была Королева. Она сверкала, точно самое бесценное сокровище ангелов. Один её вид заставлял врагов пускаться в бегство, забыв о доблести. Те, кто принимал бой, были мгновенно убиты. Королева летела впереди своего войска, и крылья её затмевали солнце.  
Так оставалось бы и тысячу лет спустя, если бы асы не вторглись в Десятое Царство.  
Гордыня Королевы столкнулась с гордыней Одина. Ангелы гибли, удерживая границы, и когда с последнего из них асы срезали трофейные крылья, самоцветные сады сгорели, серебряные дворцы почернели. Золотые доспехи стали медными и ржавыми от крови. Тогда Королева покинула свое войско; мысль о том, чтобы проиграть, была ей столь ненавистна, что она вознамерилась сжечь Десятое Царство собственноручно.  
Она мечтала, как перерубит Одину шею и плюнет в пустую глазницу, вдоволь посмеявшись над историями о его мудрости. Из костей Королева приказала бы сделать накладную резьбу для трона, а из черепа — навершие для скипетра. Каждый ас расплатился бы за перо, упавшее с крыльев ангела. Услаждая себя мыслями о возмездии, Королева вспомнила о жене Одина Фригге, оставшейся в Асгарде, и в сердце её появилась черная сладкая радость.  
Самой гордой была среди ангелов она, самой гордой и самой беспощадной. Вырвав из колыбели новорожденную дочь Одина, Королева приставила к её шее кинжал и приказала асам отступить. Дитя, опоенное настоем, чтобы не рыдать, чувствовалось камнем. Такими асы проламывали друг другу головы. Один — тоже.  
Под крик Фригги Королева бросила тело дочери её Алдриф вниз.  
С земли она подняла Анджелу.  
Десятое Царство упало и покатилось в пустоту, словно булыжник с вершины горы.  
У Анджелы не было крыльев, и родилась она от дурного семени и дурной крови, но Королева училась терпению. Она обратила её недостатки в преимущества. Ты станешь лучшей, день ото дня приказывала Королева Анджеле, а та повиновалась. У них была тысяча лет на уроки. Небо над ними молчало, мертвое и пустое без теней других миров.  
Ты станешь сильнейшей из нас, шептала Королева Анджеле, сплетая из сети своей колыбельную. Ты будешь прекрасной, как я, и гордой, как я, и беспощадной, как я. Ты засверкаешь в крови, точно солнце.  
Ты будешь лучше меня.  
И вот тогда, говорила Королева, прижимая Анджелу к земле и заломив ей руку, ты сделаешь кое-что для меня, моя Анджела.  
Ты, выпевала она, касаясь губами уха, принесешь мне голову Одина. И только тогда будешь отомщена.


End file.
